Risk
by Dark Anarchy 3.0
Summary: Sucesos extraños suceden entre Ash y Serena. nadie sabe porque Ash es más inteligente y maduro, pero el problema es que Ash empieza a cambiar su personalidad, una maldad poco a poco nace en el corazón del oriundo de Kanto y él único que sabe la forma de detener a ash es Clemont y su hermana Eureka.
1. chapter 1

Dark Anarchy

(Creo que estoy enfermo al crear algo así)

El equipo de Kalos conformado por él líder y figura paterna, Ash Ketchum, la encargada de animar el equipo y guiarlos a su destino además de ser la figura materna, Serena Grace, y los hermanos Meyer. Decidieron descansar una mañana de su aventura y lo hicieron en un verde páramo donde los rayos UV proveniente del sol y la fresca brisa danzaban con las ramas de los árboles, haciendo grato el tiempo que pasaras ahí.

—Que fresca está la mañana. —habló él mayor de los hermanos "Clemont". —creo que voy a reparar alguno de mis inventos que han estallado.

—Ay hermano… mejor busca una novia y has feliz a papá y de paso a mí. —esta fue la pequeña hermana de Clemont, Eureka, ella estaba limpiando a su pequeño ratón eléctrico con un trapo húmedo.

—¡Eurika deja de pedir algo que yo no quiero! —gritaba el mayor de los Meyer con mucha vergüenza.

—Ya, tranquilos niños no peleen por favor mejor vengan a comer su desayuno. —esta vez habló una hermosa joven de cabello color miel llamada Serena.

Serena era una joven de 18 años de edad, ella empezó tarde su viaje ya que no tenía ningún interés en participar en la liga Pokémon o alguna otra cosa referente a las batallas Pokémon. Pero desde que vió a su amigo de infancia salvar la vida de un garchomp y a una niña los cuales se encontraban en la cima de la torre prisma, ella decidió emprender su viaje en busca de su amigo de infancia, además de ser su primer amor.

—Observa a Serena, ella será una buena mamá y una muy linda esposa solo mira lo bella que es, él que logre casarse con ella será el hombre más feliz del mundo, además de ser el más afortunado. —la pequeña niña sonrojó a Serena con toda esas palabras.

—¡Eureka que cosas dice! —gritó Clemont muy avergonzado por lo que dijo su hermana.

Serena tenía el cabello largo y muy bien cuidado, el solo pasar cerca de ella era suficiente como para oler el aroma de su cabello, bayas silvestres azules y rojas adornaban el cautivante aroma de su cabello, además contaba con un monumental cuerpo de modelo de traje de baño el cual daba una gran y atractiva figura, además de su tamaño poco usual en una dama 1.77.

—Buenos días chicos… —dijo el último que faltaba del equipo, sonaba muy cansado y débil, cosa que sus amigos no dejaron pasar.

—¿Te sucede algo hermano mayor? —preguntó con preocupación la niña rubia.

—Me siento algo pesado y siento que en cualquier momento me voy a caer. —dijo Ash con un semblante poco saludable. —¿Oigan que le sucede a Serena?

Ash observó que Serena quedó en un estado estático, ya que al parecer se quedó pensando lo que Eureka le había dicho, el ser una buena esposa. Ash decidió a acercarse a ella y sacarla de su trance romántico, pero en el trayecto de ida, Ash sufrió un mareo muy fuerte el cual lo tiró al suelo y con eso se llevó a Serena junto a él.

—¡Hermano mayor!/¡Ash! —gritaron los hermanos al ver esa poco usual escena.

Serena no se dió cuenta al momento de caer junto a Ash, era tan fuerte su trance que ni siquiera se dió cuenta que él estaba encima de ella haciendo algo poco común, restregar su rostro contra los pechos de Serena. Eureka no sabía lo que pasaba, pero Clemont, Clemont en su interior pasaba algo, algo que ni el sabía a qué era, era como una especie de calor que empezaba desde su estómago y pasaba a su pecho, Clemont estaba se estaba excitando al ver que Ash hacia algo inconcientemente obsceno con Serena. Cuando Serena salió de su "pequeño" trance vió lo que Ash hacia y con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro gritó con mucha vergüenza así logrando despertar al joven Ash de su pequeño sueño en esa almohada natural.

—¡Satoshi! —gritó Serena con mucha vergüenza.

Luego que esa peculiar escena sucedió en la mañana Serena decidió cuidar a Ash ya que este se encontraba enfermo, tenía la fiebre muy alta y le pidió a los chicos que fueran a la tienda que se encontraba a unos 2 km de donde ellos se encuentran, Ash les prestó su fiel Charizard para hacer el viaje más rápido, aunque este estaba un poco dudoso si dejar a un chico de 14 y a su hermana de 8 años solos junto a un poderoso Pokémon que resulta ser un poco tsundere a veces.

—Chicos… les pido disculpas por pedirles esto, pero me cuesta mucho mantenerme de pie… por favor cuídense mucho. —dijo la futura figura paterna con mucha preocupación por la salud integral de los niños. —charizard te pido que me cuides a los niños o sino buscaré al politoed que casi te mató.

—Ya tranquilo Ash, confía en ellos yo creo que ellos podrán hacerlo, además sino le enseñas a volar nunca podrán ser como su maestro. —Serena como buena madre sustituta intervenía por los chicos y Ash como un padre sustituto aceptó arregañadiete.

—Ok, vayan pero tengan mucho cuidado, miren siempre a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle. —Ash les hablaba con ahora poca preocupación.

—¡No te preocupes más hermano mayor yo te buscaré la medicina para que te sientas mejor. —la pequeña niña habló con un gran entusiasmo y en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo muy hermoso, haciendo que el joven se sintiera más seguro.

Ya en el pequeño pueblo cercano donde estaba Ash y Serena, los hermanos caminaban de la mano en el andén. Clemont tenía el GPS de Serena, buscando la droguería más cercana; luego de encontrarla, explicar lo que Ash padecía y compra la medicina para él joven Ash, que de por cierto eran supositorios, los hermanos decidieron dar una vuelta y conocer mejor el pueblo.

—Eureka... ¿Te gustaría comer un helado mientras yo busco unas cosas? —Clemont le hablaba a su hermana y está con los ojos muy brillante contestaba muy feliz.

—¡Claro que sí hermanito!

Clemont se dirigió a una tienda de aparatos de segunda mano, el cual quedaba frente de la tienda de helados donde Eureka comía felizmente junto al chespin de Clemont y al dedenne de su hermanita, Clemont le pidió al encargado unas partes específicas, él encargado se las envío entregó.

Mientras tanto con Serena y Ash las cosas estaban un poco… raras, ya que Serena se encontraba encima de Ash. La hermosa chica se encontraba semi desnuda y le secaba el cuerpo con el pañuelo que ella le entregó a su amor secreto después de conocerse otra vez.

—Satoshi… espero que no despiertes… por que si lo haces me moriré de la vergüenza. —La joven oriunda de pueblo boceto hablaba en voz baja la cual resultaba ser tierna y daba pequeños movimientos circulares con la cadera en la cintura baja de Ash.

Aunque no pareciera Serena solía hacerle eso a Ash y siempre en el mismo caso, cuando esté dormía plácidamente por el cansancio mental y físico que recibía al sincronizarse con sus Pokémon. Así que Serena pensaba que está era una manera de relajar a Ash, aunque no solo le "servía" a Ash.

—Me siento más excitada al saber que te gustaron mis pechos, yo haré lo que sea para que te sientas mejor, si es posible me voy a chupar toda tú enfermedad y si fuera posible succionar tu pene y sacarle toda la esencia. —la voz baja de Serena empezaba a dejar de ser suave y tierna, empezando a sonar lasciva, al igual que sus movimientos estos empezaban a ser más y más rápidos; circulares, de adelante y hacia atrás, además de dar saltos estrepitosos.

La joven seguía dando esos sentones através de la ropa de Ash, frotando su intimidad con el miembro viril bien erecto de ash logrando una poca común masturbación mútua, Serena subía más la velocidad sin importarle el que Ash despierte, hasta que llegó al orgasmo, Serena dió un gemido muy fuerte gracias al orgasmo que había alcanzado, pero no fue muy fuerte como para despertar a Ash ó tal vez este estaba muy cansado y enfermo, la cansada jovencita dejó caer su cuerpo encima del de Ash, Serena jadeaba y jugaba con su dedo en el pecho del azabache.

—Serás mío sí o sí… no me importa si es Miette o mi madre si se acercan a ti las mataré y les sacaré las tripas.

(Continuará?)


	2. Acto 2

Risk

Acto 2

(POV de Clemont.)

Creo que esto lo digo por todos los jóvenes y los adultos que soñamos en grande, todos los que vemos pornografía somos voyers y con mucha honra lo digo, yo Clemont Meyer soy un voyer y quiero ver frente a mi a una pareja teniendo sexo, sería lo mejor y más excitante que podría ver.

Quiero ver a Ash y a Serena tener sexo frente a mi… pero el único problema sería que ambos son unos tontos y ninguno de los dos daría el primer paso en iniciar un romance, así que decidí que era tiempo de que la ciencia haga su trabajo, así que creé una medicina líquida que hará más maduro a Ash y a Serena, aunque no sé qué efectos secundarios tendría tal invento. Los he estado medicando desde hace dos semanas y espero que no se mueran por algún problemilla cardíaco ó cerebral. Ya que dicha medicina ataca y refuerza esas áreas.

Si te preguntas porque quiero ver a Serena y a Ash tener sexo frente a mi, pues la respuesta es fácil; Serena es muy hermosa como mujer y como madre será más hermosa, ya que verla comportarse como una madre con Eureka te da a entender mucho, además es muy sexy, elegante y muy brillante.

¿y por qué elegí a Ash como el otro?, Pues no quiero ver a otro con Serena, pienso que ellos dos se aman mucho, pero ninguno encuentra la manera de hablar sobre eso, pienso que son muy cobardes en estos temas y yo por eso quiero que ambos sean unos jóvenes adultos muy maduros. Bueno sobre Ash él se ha portado muy bien con nosotros y más con Eureka, verlo jugar y enseñarle a mi hermana sobre los Pokémon me recuerda a lo que hacía papá conmigo, él ha demostrado ser muy valiente y frío en momentos de sumo peligro y ha salido victorioso, me ha enseñado a ser menos cobarde y débil además de mostrarme como aceptar la derrota.

(Clemont pov fin.)

(En la casa de campaña donde Ash y Serena se encuentran.)

Serena luego de haberse masturbado con el miembro erecto de su amor secreto decidió volver a ponerse su ropa y limpiar todo el desastre que había causado por su pequeño ataque de lujuria. Ya más tranquila y estable Serena siguió con la limpieza del sudor de Ash, el cual era causado por la fiebre intensa que tenía.

—Aguanta un poco más Satoshi, los chicos vendrán pronto y te pondrás mejor. —dijo Serena mientras animaba al inconsciente de Ash y limpiaba el sudor que escurría por si frente.

La chica se encontraba preocupada por el estado de su amado, nunca pensó ver a Ash en ese estado ya que este siempre vivía almorzando peligro, por su forma altruista de vivir ya estaba acostumbrada al ver a Ash salir casi ilesos de las trampas que el equipo Rocket les ponía solo para robar a su raro Gible Shiny que odiaba entrar a su pokeball.

—Serena… puedes hacerme un favor… —Ash se esforzó para decirle esas palabras a Serena, ella muy atenta a su amado y con sumo cuidado preguntó.

—¿Qué deseas Satoshi? —Dijo Serena mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Ash.

—¿Podrías salir conmigo a ver el árbol de los sueños cercanos? —Ash hablaba con un claro cansancio. —puede sonar un poco raro pero siento que tú necesitas… atención de mi parte. —terminaba de hablar el joven de cabello negro logrando hacer algo en la chica que estaba a su lado.

Serena empezaba a frotarse los ojos y a la vez se pellizcaba la mejilla derecha, le dolía hacerlo pero solo era para saber si ella estaba soñando uno de esos sueños donde ella se casa con su amado, mientras Miette era descuartizada por unos parasect muy furiosos.

—Satoshi… —dijo la chica con mucha curiosidad. —¿Estoy en coma o solamente me estás pidiendo una cita? —y preguntaba con más curiosidad.

—No Serena. no estás soñando. —dijo Ash entre risas provocando una pequeña molestia a Serena, ella inflaba sus cachetes en señal de molestia, Ash notó el rostro de Serena y este con su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente la mejilla izquierda de la chica de cabellos color castaño claro. —perdón por haberte hecho enojar. —habló Ash disculpándose con Serena.

Obviamente la chica se sonrojó de gran manera que tuvo que ocultar su rostro con su grandiosa cabellera castaña clara, a Ash le pareció tierno esa acción que Serena hizo y pensó en sentarse, pero al estar al lado de ella su cuerpo reaccionó de otra manera, todo fue espontaneo ya que Ash había abrazado a Serena, el joven de cabello negro rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica, y con sus manos acariciaba la cabeza de ella mientras está estaba en su pecho.

—Me gusta cuando ocultas tú rostro de esa manera. —Ash le habló al oído a Serena haciendo que ella quede helada por la acción de su amado, pero ella sentía que algo estaba mal ya que ah nunca fue así con ella.

—Satoshi… ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo con suma preocupación al ver que Ash había empezado a cambiar su actitud.

—Nunca me sentí mejor. —Respondió Ash soltando el abrazo que le había regalado a Serena, luego de soltarla Ash le mostró a Serena una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Serena estaba algo confusa al ver la sonrisa de su amado, era la normal sonrisa de "No te preocupes todo está bien", pero ella notó algo más en él no sabía que era pero no iba a dejar que eso le quitara este momento con Ash.

—Serena, mira arriba de la carpa creo que hay algo allí. —dijo Ash mientras señalaba arriba de Serena.

Serena por inercia hizo caso a lo que Ash dijo ella observó a arriba de la carpa y notó que no había nada donde Ash señalaba, así que ella volvió a bajar bsi cabeza y de pronto vió que el rostro de Ash estaba muy cerca del de ella, él joven aprovecho eso y depositó sus labios en los de ella.

—Lo siento pero quería saber a qué sabían tus labios. —dijo Ash coquetamente. —Y saben a cerezas.

Serena estaba atónita por lo hizo y dijo Ash, ella se encontraba normal y sin ninguna emoción por su parte Ash estaba algo confuso al ver que Serena no se movía. hasta que Serena tomó la iniciativa de poner su rostro en el pecho de Ash y con fuerza la chica abrazó a Ash sin querer soltarlo.

—¿N-No te gustaría pro…bar más de este sabor? —preguntaba Serena con mucha vergüenza, Ash notó que el cuerpo entero de Serena estaba muy rojo, así que decidió jugar más.

—Sabes… creo que deberíamos de estar parejos. Yo ya probé tus labios así que sería mejor que tú pruebes mis labios. —Ash habló mientras acariciaba el cabello largo y sedoso de Serena, el cuerpo de la joven se tensó y empezó a temblar. —Eso es muy hermoso. —Ash se sonrojó al ver a Serena.

La joven de cabello color miel llamada Serena empezaba a subir su cara desde el pecho de Ash intentando llegar hasta la cara de Ash pero sin apartarla del pecho de Ash. Ella empezó a palpar los cachetes de Ash para sostener la cabeza del chico de cabello negro azabache.

—Serena… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntaba Ash mucha curiosidad ya que Serena apretaba los cachetes de Ash y este no hablaba bien.

—Yo… y-yo… !SOLO QUIERO PROBAR TUS LABIOS! —Serena habló con mucha vergüenza y luego cambio su voz a un grito muy fuerte y decidido.

La joven y hermosa chica de cabello color miel se lanzó a Ash y aún sosteniendo los cachetes de este, ella le dió uno de lengua, eso tomó por sorpresa a Ash pero luego de unos segundos él empezó a tomar el ritmo que había puesto Serena, Serena sabía que algo raro pasaba con Ash pero eso le valía mucha *Beep* ya que ella estaba cumpliendo unos de sus sueños más deseados, tener sexo con Ash frente a Miette, para mostrarle que Ash siempre será de ella y de nadie más.

—Serena, me volverás adicto a tus hermosos labios. —dijo Ash con dificultad ya que estaba siendo "deborado" por los besos de Serena.

—Satoshi… Te amo. —Serena habló con mucha excitación al ser besada por los labios de su amor, ninguno de los dos escuchó ese "te amo" ni siquiera Serena y eso que ella lo había dicho, estaban tan concentrados en besarse mutuamente que ni siquiera pensaban que los hermanos Meyer llegarían en cualquier momento.

(Con los hermanos Meyer)

Los hermanos estaban comiendo helado mientras hablaban de cosas importantes acerca de su viaje, ambos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, Eureka le dijo algo a Clemont que sacó de sí al rubio mayor.

—Hermano… hace dos días Ash a tenido una sonrisa un poco rara. —hablaba Eureka mientras le daba una cucharada a su helado. —Era algo más o menos así.

La niña rubia tragó el helado que había comido y luego hizo el gesto que le vio a Ash. La niña hacía una sonrisa la cual se miraba que llevaba malicia, pero Eureka la hacía ver muy tierna y kawai, Clemont estaba algo confuso ya que no entendía el gesto de su hermana menor, pero sintió una ligera sospecha de que ella había visto algo raro ya que ella no le mentiría.

—Este… yo digo que no sé qué quieres decirme, todos tenemos una sonrisa rara aveces. —respondía un confuso Clemont.

—No todas las personas ya que Serena tiene la sonrisa más perfecta que existe. —Eureka seguía comiendo su helado y con mucha alegría habló bien de su figura materna. —Yo creo que Serena sería la mejor madre que pueda existir… bueno la segunda ya que la primera nuestra madre. —terminaba de hablar la niña con algo de tristeza ya que ella no recordaba a su madre y casi nada a su padre.

—Yo también creo que ella será una buena madre y que Ash será un buen padre… aveces me gustaría que ellos fueran nuestros padres. —Clemont al igual que su hermana también se entristeció.

—¿Crees que ellos piensen en nosotros como si fuéramos sus hijos? —preguntó Eureka a su hermano, este no sabía que contestarle ya que el tampoco sabía si ellos pensaran eso.

—Yo creo que ellos piensan eso ya que siempre nos están salvando y cuidando con mucho cariño, solo mira a ash, él no quería dejarnos venir por temor a que nos pasara algo. —respondía Clemont logrando sacar una gran sonrisa en su hermana.

—¡Es cierto hermano, es cierto, es cierto! —dijo la niña mientras se paraba en el asiento donde estaba sentado. —¡Ellos nos aman mucho, ambos nos quieren como nosotros los queremos. —la niña empezó a saltar con mucha euforia haciendo que Clemont la regañe por la actitud que tomó.

—*Espero que esa medicina que les he dado no les haga daño, no soportaría verla triste de nuevo* —Clemont hablaba en su mente pensando en el bienestar emocional de su hermana. —*Creo que no debí adelantar la mentalidad de nuestros amigos. Me siento arrepentido de haberlo hecho, espero que no sirva como mis otros inventos.*

Y aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, la verdad me he dilatado mucho en mis Fics creo que debería ser más serio en esto y dejar de leer los mangas que tengo… pero aveces quedó muy intrigado y se me olvidaba que tengo que hacer muchos capítulos de mis fanfics. Creo que este es el primer fan Fic de amourshipping en el cual no lleve NTR, creo que mi primer fic basado en el amour fue uno que llevaría NTR pero nunca lo terminé.

Bueno me despido y hasta la próxima amigos.

Supongo que me dirán si este fic estuvo bueno o malísimo, pero mi próximo fic es el del cuarteto de Nos. Ese donde nuestro mostaza quiere Ser un súper héroe en un mundo muy díficil de sobrevivir.


End file.
